El Huesped
by Ampy SantMol
Summary: El amor golpeo fuerte, y nos embriagamos de él, haría cualquier cosa por él, al igual que sabía que el haría cualquier cosa por mí y por nuestro amor... Todo se derrumbó en mi interior cuando contemple fijamente aquellos ojos de Esmeralda, sus cabellos de un extraño cobre totalmente despeinado y aquella sonrisa torcida que hacía que mi corazón se detuviera.
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

Mi vida es perfecta, no puedo pedir mas de lo que tengo, todo lo que me rodea es perfecto, todo.

Tengo 17 años y me llamo Isabela, aunque prefiero que me digan Bella, tengo ojos color marrón chocolate, soy de tez pálida y de labios un poco gruesos, soy linda y social, Vivo muy bien y no me falta nada. Vivo en Phoenix junto a mi familia, mi padre se llama Carlisle y es un medico muy respetado, mi madre se llama Esme es una re-modeladora compulsiva de edificios antiguos, su ultima locura ha sido comprar una gran casona de unas 20 habitaciones para remodelar pensando que quedaría hermosa si lo hacia y si, ha quedado de maravilla y al ser tan grande a puesto un pequeño hospedaje del cual me hago cargo de lunes a jueves, los viernes y sábados salgo con mis amigas y con mi novio Jacob. También tengo una hermana mayor, se llama Alice y es diseñadora de modas, ella es mi ángel guardián, me ayuda en todo lo que yo necesito, aunque en este último tiempo no la he visto mucho, ya que a su prometido Jasper ha conseguido un trabajo fuera del país, él es un gran chef y también es muy bueno conmigo, es la persona ideal para Alice, uno de los poco que entiende a aquella

pequeña enana.

La vida me sonríe y es tan perfecta que nadie podría arruinarlo, nadie.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo beteado por Vhica Tia Favorita, Betas FFAD.

groups/betasffaddiction/

Espero que lo disfruten!

CAPITULO 1

JACOB

Bella PoV

—¿Me amas? —Preguntó Jacob con voz queda mientras yo buscaba las últimas cosas para ir al instituto —¿Me amas de verdad?

Me giré sorprendida ante la pregunta y observé a mi novio por unos segundos detallándolo de pies a cabeza. Era realmente hermoso: piel morena-rojiza, sonrisa impecable y atractiva, alto, musculoso, fuerte y decidido; una inocencia en sus ojos negros como la noche que deslumbra y causa una confianza inmediata. Definitivamente, tenía suerte de que Renesmee, su hermana, fuera mi amiga y me lo hubiera presentado. Yo tenía suerte de que Jacob me amase tanto como yo a él.

Renesmee es muy hermosa e inteligente, con sus ojos azul celeste, sus bucles hermosos rubios y su carita angelical, ella es tan bella y cariñosa, aunque totalmente opuesta a su hermano. Lo único que tenían en común era el gusto por las motocicletas. Tengo suerte de tenerla como amiga. Su novio es Seth Clearwater, otro de mis mejores amigos, él es todo un dulce y es el mejor amigo de Jacob.

—Si —le contesté y me acerqué para besarlo dulcemente sobre los labios —Más que a nadie en el mundo.

—Es que todavía no me entra en la cabeza que la vida sea tan perfecta.

—Sí, a mí tampoco. —Le dije en un suspiro —Pero congelaría este momento de mi vida porque es PERFECTO.

Jacob me tomó de la cintura pegándome más a él para besarme febrilmente, haciendo que los dos cayéramos sobre la cama mientras seguíamos besándonos. Él acariciaba mi cintura con pasión mientras yo enredaba mis dedos en su cabello para tenerlo más cerca de mi cuerpo.

Me sentía tan bien a su lado, tan segura, sin miedos.

Jacob se deshizo de mi blusa, al igual que yo de su camisa mientras que en el beso acallábamos pequeños gemidos. Cuando iba a deshacerme de sus pantalones, Renesmee, mi mejor amiga, cuñada y su hermana menor, irrumpió en mi cuarto haciendo que Jacob callera de la cama y yo sobre él.

—¡UPS! Creo que interrumpo algo —Dijo ella toda ruborizada igual que yo y me miró con arrepentimiento —Sólo vine porque pensé que te pasaba algo Bells. Escuché gemidos y… No me imaginé esto, perdón soy un estorbo.

Dijo esto y se fue. De inmediato me incorporé volviendo a ponerme mi blusa mientras le dirigía una mirada cómplice a Jacob, que se levantó buscando su camisa para salir de la habitación hacia el patio interno, a donde se escuchaba a Renesmee contándole a Seth con histeria en la voz.

—Pero te juro que soy de lo peor, le arruiné el momento a los dos, estaban ahí y yo entro y lo arruino todo, soy de lo peor Seth.

—Tranquila Nessie, no pasa nada —Le dijo Jacob con cara de odio y dulzura al mismo tiempo —Ahora vámonos o llegaremos tarde. Y contigo hablo después.

Eso había sido para mí, volví a ruborizarme ferozmente.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo beteado por Vhica Tia Favorita, Betas FFAD.

groups/betasffaddiction/

CAPÍTULO 2

INESPERADO RETORNO

Bella PoV

Cuando volví del instituto con Jacob, me di cuenta de que en la entrada del hospedaje estaba estacionado el auto del prometido de mi hermana Alice, Jasper, un flamante Mercedes importado.

Mientras entrábamos con Jacob que me abrazaba de la cintura y Renesmee con Seth que nos seguían, les comenté a los tres que el auto que había estacionado en la puerta que tanto les había llamado la atención era de mi "cuñado" Jasper, que debía volver dentro de 2 semanas de su viaje de Puerto Rico junto a mi hermana Alice.

Cuando entré, Alice saltó a mis brazos gritando. — ¡SORPRESA!

—¡Alice! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No volvías dentro de 2 semanas? —En ese momento me solté del abrazo de Jacob, tal vez mi hermana no aceptara del todo bien a que el me abrazara de aquella manera siendo amigos, ya que sólo Renesmee, Seth, Jake y yo sabíamos de nuestro romance.

—Decidí volver antes porque mamá y papá me contaron que mi hermanita pequeña estaba sola. ¡Va! Tan sola no estás. —Dijo mirando a Jacob —ya me di cuenta Isabella, no soy tonta y veo que tan mala compañía no tienes.

—No soy chiquita, no me gusta que me llames así

—Lindo novio tienes —Dijo Jasper saliendo del living dedicándome en guiño de ojo que me puso roja de inmediato, luego miró a Jacob y dijo: —Y tú, más vale que cuides a mi cuñadita.

Al caer la tarde, Jacob y su hermana se fueron juntos y Jasper llevó a Seth a su casa, el momento justo para comentar a Alice todo lo que se había perdido y que ella me contara lo como le había ido en su viaje con su prometido con todo detalle, aunque yo ya me suponía un poco. Nos sentamos en el sofá del living y hablamos un largo rato sin advertir que Jasper ya había llegado, lo supimos cuando comenzamos a olfatear ese olor tan rico a comida que sólo él cocinaba, era tan buen chef.

—Jacob es un amor Alice, lo amo. Es la persona que faltaba en mi vida, la persona perfecta. Hoy casi fue el día pero hubo una pequeña interrupción, pero estoy segura que con él será mi primera vez. Pero cuéntame de tu viaje. ¿Qué tal la han pasado?

—La arena es hermosa, el lugar encantador y nos hospedamos en una cabaña en la playa, ¡fue todo tan romántico! Yo también estoy tan enamorada de Jasper, es mi príncipe azul y él sabe que lo es y cuanto lo amo.

La comida ya estaba lista, comimos demasiado rápido, porque el día había sido agotador para todos y el de mañana sería más agotador todavía, era víspera de fin de semana largo, entraría más gente al hospedaje de la que ya había, y esta no era poca.

Pero antes de conciliar el sueño recibí un mensaje de Jacob:

"_Lamento si te despierto amor, pero quería avisarte que este fin de semana no podrás contar con mi compañía, mis padres, mi hermana y yo iremos a visitar a unos parientes y no quería irme sin avisarte…"_

_Te dejo muchos besos mi princesa…_

_Te amo…_

_Jacob _

Esa noche dormí plácidamente, me esperaba un largo día…

Y aparte, sin él a mi lado.


End file.
